A Planned Child
by mrsbishop21
Summary: What happens when Tris finds out she is in the middle of an Erudite experiment while almost done with initiation? She becomes pregnant with Eric's child. Whose behind this scheme and how will Tris react?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy in any way. They are property of Veronica Roth

It has been two weeks since we started initiation here at Dauntless. I have become rather good during stage two. I now have hope that I will get into Dauntless with no problems. This morning when we walked into the training room I knew something was going on. That's when Eric started speaking, "Today, something has changed in the initiation process."

I stopped laughing at Christina and Will's antics and stared at him. For being a Leader he has a ruthless attitude about him, though when I look into his silver grey eyes they tell me otherwise. It fascinates me when he can go from intimidating instructor one minute to a gentle soul to me in private. It is when Eric starts talking again that I'm pulled back to reality.

"One of you lovely, lucky ladies," he drawls, his lips turning up in a smirk while glancing at me, "will be able to bypass the rest of the initiation process and become Dauntless two weeks earlier than planned. You will never have to worry about being cold and hungry. You'll never be factionless."

I flinch at the last word: to be factionless means always being hungry, cold, and homeless. I will not become factionless. Having the security of a faction is what every person wants, but why do only the women get this option? Peter vocalized this same question.

"Because, you stupid Candor, men do not have the ability to bear children." He said. He is eyeing all of the women in the room, from the beautiful Christina, to the broad Molly. When his eyes fell on me, a slight shiver went up my spine. As if I already will know the outcome of this experiment before he even finishes his speech. "To help explain the process that we are going to be experimenting with, I would like to introduce Ms. Jeanine Matthews of Erudite and her assistant Caleb Prior.

I froze when I heard my brother's name. He looked exactly the same to me. His warm brown eyes found mine for a moment, and widened in shock. I realized he'd never seen me in anything so revealing; a tight black v neck top exposing the tattoo on my collarbone, tight skinny jeans, and my eyes were lined with charcoal colored pencil and mascera. The only thing that looked remotely the same was my blone hair tied into a braid. I saw something that looked like disappointment flash in his eyes before he turned his attention to Jeanine and Eric. This started to get my blood boiling, I chose Dauntless this is who I am now.

Jeanine had not changed at all since I had last seen her at the choosing ceremony. Same slender figure, same blonde bob, and same monotone expression. She looked satisfyed standing beside my brother.

"Ladies, the process that we will be initiating today is going to be somewhat… revolutionary," said Jeanine, her blue eyes lighting up as she scanned us. We were her raw material for her next experiment. "We have decided that to try to stop the mass amount of transfers from one faction to another, we would try a process known as gene-perfecting."

Jeanine paused a moment scanning our faces before she continued.

"The process that we have decided to initiate here is one of scientific importance."

My stomach dropped as I realized that this was not an optional experiment. My eyes flashed to Eric and his passive face as though he had been born Dauntless and not Erudite. His eyes locked with mine and he gave me a small wink that only I noticed. The hairs on the back of my neck started to raise.

"Then why even include transfers in this process?" I asked haughtily "We weren't born here. We would taint the results." Jeanine smiled again but this one had more humor to it, as though she was explaining something to an impatient child.

"My dear Beatrice, we are not saying that all Dauntless-born have the perfect genetic structure for the faction," she said. "After all, the Dauntless have transfers as well. We will be taking your test results, combining them with the qualities that are prized in the Dauntless manifesto, and comparing your genetic structures with those of other Dauntless members who share the same qualities and combining the genes to create what should be the perfect Dauntless soldier."

"And how do we get this perfect Dauntless soldier into the world?" I ventured daringly. "With an artificial womb of some sort?"

"Oh no, dear, that is why the female whose genes are selected will automatically become part of the faction." She said sweetly, "You see, once the gene-perfected embryo is created, it will be reintroduced to the biological mother's uterus to be carried to term and birthed. During this time, the biological mother and father will cohabitate into the same environment, and raise the child together; this way both nature and nurture are introduced to the experiment and have the best chance at success."

"So we are going to be forced to become pregnant by someone we don't know and forced to live with them and raise a child together even if we don't like them?" I clarified. For once, Jeanine did not reply. She just looked to Eric then he finally spoke.

"Yes, Tris, that's the general idea of it. However," he said "Jeanine has made it very clear, that we are to inform you ladies are to make this choice without any sort of retaliation if you refuse. If you choose not to participate in this experiment, you will continue with the initiation process as planned with no repercussions for your refusal."

The glint in his eyes told another story. I knew then, if any of us refused, we would be factionless for sure. I for one will not allow that be an option.

"Now ladies, who of you would like to get started?" asked Jeanine, motioning to the lab table that had been set up while their presentation had been going on. Two Erudites in white lab coats stood silently beside it.

Molly lunged for the table first and most of the rest of the girls followed suit. Christina looked over to me with her eyes almost popping out of her head as she finally was comprehending what was happening.

"Tris?" she asked "Are you sure we can do this?"

"No." I said shortly, "but I don't think we have much of a choice."

"I don't think we do either."

With that being said we both walked over to the forming line to wait for our examinations to start. After some time waiting in line I finally approached Jeannine.

"Hello again, Beatrice." She said, as she looked at her clipboard "Just a few basic questions before we begin. What is your full name?"

"Beatrice Grace Prior"

"Blood type?"

"A positive"

"Birth Faction?"

"Abnegation"

"Parents names?"

"Andrew and Natalie Prior"

"Parents occupations?"

"Councilman and Volunteer coordinator"

"Siblings full names?"

"Caleb Andrew Prior"

"Faction?"

"Erudite"

"Date of last menstrual cycle?"

"June 3rd"

"Alright then, Beatrice, next I'm going to take a sample of your blood and take a quick cheek swab and you'll be done." She smiled as the needle went into my arm and blood began flowing into her tubes marked 'Prior, B.' in neat handwriting and I opened my mouth to allow her to stick a cotton swab against my cheek and gently scrape. She then placed a sterile white gauze pad against the needle in my arm and pulled it out while keeping pressure on the wound and wrapping it in white medical tape. "Now, Beatrice, if you'll please go see Caleb Prior for your release papers to prove your consent."

I felt as though there were lead in my veins as I walked toward my brother. He pointedly refused to look at me until I was right in front of him.

"Hello, Beatrice," he said trying not to make eye contact.

"Hi Caleb," I said trying to get far away from this as possible.

"If you will please sign this form, Beatrice," he said. I quickly signed the piece of paper without even reading it and hurried out of line, only for a strong arm to grip my arm so tightly that it hurt. I spun around, fully expecting my glare to pin either Eric.

As I met his eyes that held my arm I was correct it was Eric. He said, "all initiates have the rest of the day off, but you are to report to your dormitory until test results are to be released." I could tell he didn't mean to catch me off guard by the tone of his voice. I looked up to him and nodded, then left with Christina.

About two hours later after all the females were done being analyzed. We heard the loud swing of the door being opened and all turned our heads to see who it is. Eric came in only a few steps and spoke, "Erudite has the test results of the candidates who were a match. Meet in the pit in five minutes."

With that being said I walked out with everyone. Waiting to see whose life will be changing forever against their will. As we gather in the Pit, I could tell almost all of Dauntless is here.

Max stepped up on the platform and started in on his speech. "As you all know by now we are selecting two candidates for Erudite's experiment. The results are being shown behind me, NOW."

As the screen lit up, murmurs of hushed conversations started happening almost instantly. I don't have to look up at the screen to know they are talking about me. The only other information that I don't know is who I will be paired up with for the rest of my life. I finally bring myself to look up and it doesn't come as a shock to me when I see Eric Matheson next to my name. I get the feeling that this might somehow be planned.

Within seconds I am approached by Max and Eric. Max turns to me and says "Are you ready Tris?" All I can seem to do is nod as we walk towards the infirmary. Eric keeps giving me glances and his facial features shows accomplishment, like he is somehow involved with the results.

All I keep thinking is at least he is being pleasant with me, things could have been worse. I don't even want to possibly think of what horrors one could be paired with. Once we reach the nurses station, Max tells the nurse why we are here and they escorted me to a private room. A nurse named Isabella gives me a paper gown to wear and a pair of fuzzy socks. Once I get up on the table I put me feet in the stirrups and cover myself with their makeshift blanket.

Eric comes in and walks over to my side while he holds my hand. One could not read what is currently being told by his grey eyes, he's putting on his mask.

"Are you ready, dear?" she asked me. I nodded and she then turns to speak to Eric.

"She's going to go under in a few minutes. This procedure is something new and frightening for her. Give her some comfort. She is, after all, going through the procedure to give you a child." Her cheerful voice had the slightest bit of condemnation. Eric gripped my hand more firmly and I clung to it.

"Shh," he whispered into my ear, "I will always be here by your side." He gazes at me trying to interpret what my thoughts are.

They started bringing out the medical instruments and began to put needles into my body and inject me with certain anesthetics to make my vision blurry at the edges. I felt my grip on Eric tighten and the heart monitor they hooked me up to showed the spike in my pulse.

"Tell me what you want to hear," whispered Eric. I ignored the monotone in his voice, almost certain that someone was giving him the words to say to calm me.

"Tell me you love me," I whimpered. I know he doesn't love me. This is all for the experiment but I need reassurance that he would stick this through with me. It's rather selfish on my part.

He looked deep into my eyes as if he was talking to my soul and said, "Tris, I love you." He said this as if he actually does love me. I wasn't prepared for how much emotion was in his voice. I can honestly say I don't recognize this man by my side.

Than Isabella placed a breathing mask over my face and said:

"I want you to count backwards with me from ten. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…" as my vision started to go blurry, Eric's hand held tight as he gave me a kiss on my forehead. That kiss gave me strength. Then everything started to go black.

I awoke with a groggy feeling in my head. I am in a hospital bed with an IV still in me. I looked around and see Eric sitting in a chair by my bed seemingly asleep. It amazed me that he looked like a boy his age, rather then the ruthless leader.

I started rubbing small circles on the back of his hand, thinking this was the best way to wake him. His eyes fluttered open and meet my eyes.

I was at a loss for words on how to form my next question for him. "Is... It over? Did it work?" I asked sheepishly. Eric's eyes cooled significantly, as he chuckled and patted me on the head.

"Do you mean, 'are I pregnant?'?" He asked as he stroked my face. "No, Tris, you're not pregnant, yet."

"What?" I yelled disbelieving. I felt all the blood seep out of my face and my hands were shaking. "Then what was the point of what I just went through?"

Eric's laugh rumbled deep in his chest. Then he leaned over and quickly kissed me, causing me to look dumbfounded. You could hear the heart rate monitor start to increase in beeps.

"Calm down," he said still chuckling. "The procedure was just to give you a physical, take some blood and genetic samples. I had to give mine too, but mine was much less formal. You're going to get pregnant by what they call in-vitro fertilization, Tris, so they can control the genes that our child gets."

Our child. The words hit me like a ton of bricks. We are doing this for a purpose to satisfy the Erudite's thirst for knowledge. By which it also happens to turn my world upside down from how I was going to start my life in my new faction.

Eric starts speaking again,"They injected you with a high dosage round of hormones to prep your eggs for harvesting," he said. "You've got about eight more weeks before they'll inseminate your eggs to try to get you pregnant."

I look into his grey eyes, I knew he was telling the truth. He wasn't giving me heartless answers either. However, deep down inside myself something was telling me that this was planned.

I have calm down before I start hyperventilating. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. What I did next shocked Eric as I embraced him in a hug. He chuckled lightly and instantly wrapped his arms around me, no thinking involved. We stayed that way until he lifted my chin up so I could make eye contact with him. A slight shiver went down my spine again unsure of what he will say.

"Tris," he pauses and actually looking lost of what to say "I promise that I will always support you, not just because we are going to have a child soon but because I _want to." _

I appreciate what he is telling me, however it still doesn't explain why I am suspicious of him. Hell, who in their right might wants to be pregnant at sixteen before they even have sex? I hate feeling insecure.

Just as I was about to ask him a question, Dr. Stella Pedrad comes in smiling at us both. I could tell by her olive skin color and her brown eyes that I knew her. Not her personally but I knew someone with her same features. She had the same facial shape as Uriah. Then I knew instantly who she was, Zeke and Uriah's mom. They have always made me feel like I was their honorary sister, at least with their mom as my doctor brought me some comfort.

Then she spoke, "Well Tris, I am glad to see you're finally awake. The procedure went well and we are running your tests now. We are going to be discharging you soon but you will have some restrictions on your daily activity."

When the last sentenced finally sank in, I froze. I am not one to be 'lazy' by any means. Once I jumped on that train I knew what freedom felt like. This was starting to make me feel like I will be in solitary confinement.

Dr. Pedrad continued on, "You will be placed on bed rest for about eight weeks so we can prepare your body. You will be experiencing changes in your mood, this is a common side effect from the hormones." She could tell by looking at me that I needed to hear something comforting rather than the soon to be pregnancy. With he warm tone in her voice, She looked at me directly. "Tris, I will be giving you a day nurse to help you, keep you company so you won't be alone. Don't be scared. Would you like the option of choosing your nurse?"

I knew instantly who I wanted. "Can I have Isabella?"

"Of course you can my dear, now I am giving Eric all the paperwork and medicine that you will need till your next appointment. Don't be afraid to contact me if you have any questions. You are free to go home once you both sign the release papers. Oh and congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Matheson." Dr. Pedrad was quick to exit the room before I was able to speak.

"Eric, what did she mean?" Innocent question as it was I just needed answers of why she called us Mr. and Mrs.

"Tris, let me get you home, then we can talk more." Once he said that it I had a feeling he wasn't really wanting to tell me. I'm not sure if I should give him the benefit of the doubt, or not.

We both signed the release paperwork. I went into the bathroom to change back into my clothes. As soon as I come out Eric picks me up bridal style and starts to carry me out of the infirmary. I was quite shaken up by this not knowing what was going through his head.

"Eric, what are you doing?! I am quite able to walk on my own if you haven't forgotten!"

"Oh calm down fireball, I figured you wouldn't want to be seen sitting in a wheelchair while we make our way back to the apartment. This was the next best option."

Realization struck me in the face as he said those last words. He is doing this for me, out of respect. He is completely right I wouldn't want to be sitting in a chair looking like a lost puppy. I will not appear weak in front of others, I am brave. I am Dauntless!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I wanted to say thank you to RileyAnders, Winchester1383, Disneyfan259, and Crowchic4 for leaving me a review. It really makes me inspired to create more!

"I do not own anything...

Five weeks has passed since I have moved in with Eric. I found out shortly after moving in that we were also legally married. One could only imagine my expression which was a mixture of anger and shock, when he told me the consent form was also our legal document for marriage. It wasn't like I fantasized about my wedding growing up, I just thought that I would marry for love. Not to be married because of some sick twisted experiment.

We are still at early stages in our emrelationship/em as a couple if you can call it that. So for the most part as of lately I fill my time with reading books. There are many to choose from, Eric has a vast collection but I have found interest in the only topic that is more relevant in my situation and it's about the stages of pregnancy.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the front door to now "our" apartment slam open and shut. I turned my head to the left to see Eric leaning against the wall.

Having a bad day my 'dearest husband'? My voice laced with sarcasm as I roll my eyes. I turn back to my book before he can even speak.

"I wanted to see if there was anything that you needed. However, if your going to have that attitude with me I guess I won't tell you the good news."

"What could possibly be 'good news'?"I watched as he strolled over to the couch and sat rather close to me as I still wasn't comfortable with our current situation. He took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. He noticed the look of shock on my face and smirked.

"Dr. Pedrad called into my office today and she said that you are ready for the first phase of treatments to start. We have an appointment at 9am tomorrow."

I knew this moment was coming but this is even sooner then I expected. "Well, that is news." I couldn't come to actually say good news yet because every part of this is being forced upon me. One of my fears is being out of control, and every bit of this terrifies me.

"Tris, you need to start realizing that this is happening and we BOTH need to start settling into our roll and embrace the fact that we are creating a child."

The cogs in my head are turning as he said 'we are creating a child' emyeah right/em. Doctors are the one impregnating me. I must have taken longer then he expected to reply before I knew it he pulled me onto his lap. This act alone started to freak me out. I knew I had to start 'playing along' so I leaned my head on his shoulder as I looked up to his face.

"I know you don't like this, but for what it's worth I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else but you." I could tell he was being sincere as his eyes were calm. I half smiled in response before he kissed my temple. That act alone sent a shiver down my spine.

"Eric, did you have any involvement with the selection process?" I know this was a rather blunt question but I needed answers. His expression changed and I couldn't quite place what it was.

"To answer your question in all honesty, no I did not. I was tested like any other male here, my genes just happen to be what the Erudites were looking for." His voice was soft so I didn't press the matter.

"Doesn't it bother you that they are wanting to experiment on emour/em child after its born?" I cringed when I said our because the idea was so foreign to me to think that we will create a life.

"It's only a few tests."

This starts to make my blood boil. I clenched my fists until my buckles turn white outraged that he could care less. I'm not even a mother yet and I already don't want my child poked and prodded. I'm also scared that Erudite will test for Divergence.

Page break

The next morning we both get ready for my doctors appointment. Since I'm in bed rest Eric thought he'd be charming and he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the apartment. As we crossed the pit it fell silent. I could tell all eyes were on me. I wasn't really wanting the attention so I turned and buried my face into his chest. I heard a light chuckle as a response to my actions.

"You think this is funny?" I barely whisper so he is the only one to hear me.

"You need to get over yourself. Your Dauntless now, start acting like it. Be proud."

"Well I am Dauntless! I belong here, this is home." As I said those last few words realization struck me. I am at home with all the chaos that is around me. I look up to Eric, giving him a quizzical expression not sure how to ask my next question. He notices that my expression has changed by raising his pierced eye brow.

"Just say it already Stiff!" Clearly annoyed as he repositioned his hands around my torso to get a better grip as we walked on to the infirmary.

I just sighed and remained silent. This wasn't a topic that I particularly wanted to talk about in the open because one would never now who would be actually listening in on. So I just shook my head and inhaled his scent to try to calm my nerves. It was strange even for me to admit that woods smell relaxed me. It brought back memories of the training room, how I was in control of my body while building up my muscles.

Lucky enough we made it and Eric signed us in at the nurses station. We didn't have to wait more then a few moments before we were ushered into a small white room with a medical table in the center. Eric actually placed me gently down as he stood next to me.

The nurse came in and gave me a hospital gown to put on. Then she took my vitals and wrote them in my file, then scurried out the door.

We heard a knock on the door, before we could respond Dr. Pedrad came in.

"Hello Tris, Eric. I'm glad you were able to come in on such short notice. I first want to let you know that this appointment will take longer then the others. We are going to be impregnating you Tris. I need you to lay down for me and put your legs in the stirrups."

I looked over to Eric who just gave me a nod as I complied with her request. Fear of what I was going to experience next bubbled inside of me. Involuntary I grabbed Eric's hand and squeezed it. I shut my eyes and Dr. Pedrad started the procedure. Paid shot threw my lower extremities as she opened my cervix to place the fertilized embryo inside my uterus. Once the procedure was done she spoke again.

"Well Tris I do have some good news that I hope you will like hearing."

"What is that doctor?" I half mumble trying to think straight.

"I am taking you off bed rest. You are free to do daily activities just keep an eye out if you notice blood, that is extremely urgent to come see us."

I was a mixture of joy of being off bed rest but I also had an uneasy feeling settle in as well. Eric spoke up for me, "Thank you Dr. Pedrad, we will see you in four weeks for our follow up appointment." She also gave me three home pregnancy tests And just like that she left.

I changed into back into my skinny jeans and tank top. I mean I have lived with Eric this long already, it's not like he doesn't know what my body looks like.

Page break

Eric left me down in the pit. He told me he had to go to work, something about a leaders meeting. I tuned him out more or less, I was just excited to explore now that my 'house arrest' is over.

I wondered through the various shops until I felt a rumble in my stomach. I looked at my watch and noticed it was getting close to lunch time. I crossed the hallway, through the double doors leading into the cafeteria. I scanned the room unsure of where to sit.

I noticed the leaders table was empty so I figured they were still in this unknown meeting.

I spotted Uriah at a table in the far corner and instantly made my way over there. Unsure if they would even speak to me I let up my pace as I was a few feet from the table. All eyes set on me once more as I met Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina and Will. Uriah genuinely smiled and nodded a yes to the space next to him and I found myself smiling.

Conversation quickly picked up as we ate and I was willed in on how initiation was going. Apparently finally rankings were being posted tonight as well as their job ceremony tomorrow.

I was glad that no one asked me about the experiment. I'm not sure I'm even ready to talk about it yet with them. It just felt right that I had friends who understood why I didn't bring up the topic either.

As lunch was coming to an end we all gathered our trash and threw it away. They slowly departed back to their dormitory while I was left unsure of what to do.

Page break

I knew I had more questions then answers left in my mind. So I walked towards the pire to the leaderships office. I came up to Eric's door and knocked twice. I waited a few moments but I didn't hear any sort of response. Being curious I opened the door to discover an empty room with a wooden desk in the middle with various sizes filing cabinets around the room. I took a seat behind the desk and started to glance at the paperwork that was left out.

I heard the knob of the door turn and I placed the papers down in there original spots. I was met with stormy grey eyes. He half smiled at my presence in his office before he cleared his throat.

"Uh, what are you doing in here?" Clearly he was curious.

"Your Erudite is showing." I paused. "I want to have a civil conversation with you. You are my husband after all." I was trying to 'play' the roll here to lighten up the heavy atmosphere that surrounded us. If I wanted answers I knew I had to play my cards right.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 2! I did realize that first time around chapter two had script in it. I am not sure why. I had so much inspiration from everyone I spoke with about the direction of this story. To the Guest who reviewed THANK YOU!

I do not own anything**

"Well what is it you need?" His tone was flat and emotionless. I couldn't quite place it but if I had to take a best guess it was stress. I looked him up and down.

"I wanted to know if I get to choose a job at the ceremony tomorrow. I want to contribute to Dauntless and I'm not sure how I can do that given our experiment."

"No one is saying you can't have a job. Given the special circumstances, I happen to know of an opening that isn't being offered to the new members."

"What type of job is it?" Curiosity has gotten the best of me. Damn that Erudite aptitude.

"I need an assistant to help with my work load. Considering we haven't spent time together since this all started, I'd like you to help me with leadership tasks. You wouldn't have a full leadership status, but in time it could happen."

His last statement just blew my mind away. He wants me to join leadership? Granted I do know I need to get to know him better, this could be the outlet that I needed. I just still wasn't sure to give him a commitment in this moment. "That is quite the offer Eric. How much time will you give me before I have to make a final decision?"

"Since today is Thursday, I'll expect to have an answer by tomorrow at the ceremony." He walked over towards me and held out his hand unsure of himself in that moment. I stood up and snaked my arms around his waist and gave him a light squeeze. He seemed surprised by my affection but he gladly accepted it and hugged me back. I murmured a "Thank you," into his chest as he chuckled.

"You know Tris, it's alright. We're alright." The stress that was apparent on his face seemed to fade as I let him go. His whole persona changed in that moment. He kissed my forehead, then went to sit behind his desk to resume his leadership duties. I stayed in the door frame looking back at him, wondering if I was actually able to allow myself to feel something for the man that will be the father of my child.

Page Break

I walked around the various dim hallways until I reached the chasm. I sat down along the uneven rock wall and let the rushing sound of water drown out my thoughts. This was the first time that I had actually allowed myself to relax. In that moment I didn't even know someone had actually joined me until the spoke up.

"Hello Tris, how have you been?" The voice was so distant I haven't heard it since initiation. I had to look in the direction of the voice. I was met with ocean blue eyes, inside the eyes one could almost say he looked apologetic.

"Oh you know, just trying to figure out how my life is supposed to be." I didn't really want to divulge too much information, after all I barely knew him. He must have picked up on my hesitancy.

"I want you to know that you can talk to me. You are allowed to have friends, even if you're married." As he said married it seemed like it was painful to say, almost like he didn't want to admit to the truth.

"Four, what is the matter?"

"Sometimes I just wish life was different. I knew you were amazing that first moment I saw you jump into the net." His voice was extremely low, as if he really didn't want me to hear it over the roar of the chasm.

"Four! It's bad enough I don't have power over my life let alone this experiment. YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO ME!" I shouted to him. I pulled myself up and started to run as far away as I could. I didn't allow myself to look back.

I jogged along the uneven path until I made it to the pit. I looked around at the various faces, lucky for me this time no one paid attention to me. With a destination now set in mind I walked into the tattoo parlor looking for Tori.

She was behind the counter drawing in a sketch book. She looked up and was taken aback by my appearance. "Been running much Shorty?"

After panting for a few seconds I spoke. "I had to get away from Four." I left it alone not going into detail. I was grateful for Tori not pressing the issue.

"How can I help you today? You know I can't give you a tattoo right?"

I attempted to raise an eyebrow at her which resulted in her full on laughing at me. "Why not?"

"Because until you give birth to your child it could result in complications. I am only looking out for you. However, that doesn't mean I can't give you something." She bent down and pulled out another sketch pad with a few pencils. "Here take this, I want you to express how you're feeling threw art. Every Friday at 1pm to in and we will have our own therapy session." She gave me a heartfelt smile and a wink.

"Thank You sooo much Tori!" I walked around the counter and gave her a hug.

"It will be alright. There are people here that you might not know but we do care for you. Keep your chin up."

Page Break

I went back to the apartment to clear my head. I didn't get a chance to complete that task since I was rudely interrupted at the chasm. I want to focus on the future. So I took out my new sketch pad that Tori gave me, and I started to draw pictures for my unborn child. I loved my baby even if it was the result of a gene experiment. No matter what I promised my child that I will protect and love him or her till the day I die.

A little while later I looked down to my completed master piece. I had drawn a picture of a Willow Tree, leaves blowing in the wind with me and a newborn child wrapped up in a blanket in my arms. At the bottom of the picture I wrote the words 'I loved you even before I knew you.'

The rumble in my stomach pulled me out of my trance. I glanced over to the clock that hung on the wall and I noticed that it said 5:35pm. I thought it was odd that it was so late and Eric still was not home yet. I got up from the soft microfiber couch, gathered my keys and left the apartment. I walked along the hallway up to the leaderships offices.

As I made my way to the third floor, I started to hear voices yelling. Unsure of what I will encounter I continued walking the said voices getting louder. The door to Max's office was open and I could start to make out whose voices I was hearing.

The high pitched females' voice belonged to Veronica. The deep grizzly bear voice belonged to Harrison. The last voice I knew right away was Eric's. Unsure if I should make myself known to them, I put on a bold face masking any emotion as I cleared my throat in the door way. All voices went silent as all eyes were now on me.

"Hello everyone, I was looking for Eric. Am I interrupting a meeting?"

Max was the first to speak up. "Actually Tris you came at perfect timing. We were just finishing up. What brings you down here at this time of day?"

I turned so I could look into Eric's silver grey eyes as I continued to speak to Max. "I just wanted to see if my husband wanted to join me for dinner in the cafeteria tonight?" I tried to act sincere however I wasn't sure how well I was doing. So I gave everyone a shy smile. I could feel the blush then creep up onto my face, still keeping eye contact with Eric. 'What is this twinge feeling growing in the pit of my stomach?'

"Dinner with you sounds lovely, let's go." Eric responded quickly and wrapped his arm around my waist and started walking out of the office before anyone could interject.

ERICS POV

I can honestly say I was more than surprised by seeing Tris in the door way. I knew that I needed to start being more tolerable to be around. Being that ruthless leader around her wasn't going to make this anymore easier on either one of us. Hell, were married for crying out loud. I need to prioritize my life rearrange what I value. If I want Tris to truly love me for me, I need to make a better effort. One might not see it on the outside shell, but I do care for her. I do want more in my life.

I have shown her little affection, I just don't want to push her further away from me, if I try something that makes her uncomfortable. I know how she was raised and they certainly do a number on how to screw up children as they get older and transfer.

I brush my hand against hers and I notice she flinched. I frowned at her natural reaction to my touch. To my surprise she intertwined our fingers together and held my hand as we walked to the cafeteria. 'Hey she might be coming around' I thought to myself but I decided to not look at her. I opened the door for her still not letting go of her hand. I needed to show the rest of Dauntless that regardless of this experiment that we are together. An ego boost if you so call it. Much to my enjoyment I caught the envious gaze of several male members look of jealousy. She might not realize it but Tris is beautiful inside and out. I could tell she was starting to become self conscious so I pulled her slightly tighter to my side for reassurance.

We took our seats at the leaders table. I have not told her yet, but she will make a great leader for the future of Dauntless. She can hold herself level headed, for the most part. She is born to shine even if she grew up trying to pull away from herself. I have so much confidence in her. That thought alone makes me feel almost guilty for not telling her yet. I plan to soon just not in this moment.

Soon I notice that we are joined by Veronica, I nod to her as a sign of respect to acknowledge her presence. She starts to make small talk with Tris and I am so thankful for. I observe her coming out of her shell as they converse back and forth. I must have been staring to long because she nudges me in my ribs and chuckles. I truly allow myself to smile and continue to eat my meal. I notice that Tris takes a slice of Dauntless cake. I turn slightly into her and smirk.

"What? I never had cake growing up. It tastes so delicious I can't help myself!" I could tell she's trying to defend herself but she doesn't need to not with me anyways.

"I just was admiring the view that's all." Then I take her fork and snatch the bite of cake she was about to eat.

"Hey that's was mine!" She then gives me a pouty face with her lower lip pushed out. I just roll my eyes as my smile grows.

Don't ask me what my motives where on my next actions because I am not even sure why I did it. I lowered my head and brushed my lips against her cheek. I could feel this burning sensation as I did and it lingered on my lips even after I pulled away from her. This was completely new to me; I didn't know what that sensation was.

She looked into my eyes and I could see the fire in them. Not from rage or anger however, she held a fiery lust in her eyes. I also knew in that moment that she was a true Dauntless. I could only hope that I could be the first to witness her fiery spirit, which I desperately wanted to be released.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Hello everyone! I have to say I have been on a roll with these updates! I can't believe I went up to 700 views of my story! I want to say Thank You once again for my loyal readers who are so kind to leave me a review. Wow look at me go, three updates in two days! –MrsBishop21

Tris POV

The last 24 hours have been wonderful to say the least. I have felt more at home then I have all my life. I am slowly embracing the reality that Eric and I are married. We have managed to become comfortable being near one another. I think he was worried about freaking me out. So I became the bold one and stepped up the game. Last night we even kissed before bedtime.

I leave our apartment and make the short walk to the pit. I scan the crowd and spot my friends gathered together. Once I come up to the group I am bombarded with hugs and claps on the shoulder. Everyone is eager to pick their jobs, little do they know that I will be selecting as well. I haven't told anyone about my decision yet, I want to see their reaction when the time comes. Our attention is brought to the platform when Max yells over the crowd to shut up.

"Welcome new members of Dauntless! Tonight you select your jobs and will be assigned living quarters. We start with highest ranked first!" Max pauses and scans the crowd until his eyes meet with mine. He gives me a half grin and nods his head. "First ranked initiate TRIS!" He blares my name across the group and immediately all eyes are once again on me. 'Thanks for the introduction Max' I think to myself as I make my way to the platform. I stand next to the four other leaders but I purposefully stay close to Eric. I nod in his direction, no reason to speak because he already knows my answer.

Eric shouts over the crowd "Leadership." Hushed conversation falls upon the group, followed by cheers of congratulations. I stood as tall as I could and beamed a smile from ear to ear. The rest of new members slowly trickled up the stage to accept their new jobs. Uriah and Will decided on working in the Control Room, Christina chose to work in the Beauty Parlor. Marlene chose to work in the infirmary, while Lynn decided to patrol the fence.

One by one my friends left the pit to seek out their new living accommodations. I made my way to my own apartment walking a little lighter in my step. I unlocked the door and hung up keys on the wall. I scanned the apartment and noticed Eric was sitting in our living room.

"Hey, what are you up to?" I said this as I made my way to the sofa and sat down crossing my legs.

He put the file he was reading down, and met my eyes. "I was going through new member files however, since your home I'd rather spend some time with you. What do you think?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about we play twenty questions?"

I attempted to raise my eye brow at him. He just laughed that rumbled through to his belly. "Sorry for not know how to play that. You of all people should know I don't know many games." I was feeling slightly irritated at how he was acting.

"I know it's not funny, for what it's worth I am sorry love."

"Love?"

"You don't like that nickname?"

I shook my head for no. "For what it's worth it's a sweet nickname I just think that for right now it doesn't suite us." I could tell as I said the last part he looked a little hurt but he quickly masked the emotion.

"Twenty questions is simply asking each other whatever we want to know about the other."

"And if don't want to answer?"

"Nope, we are going to share. I promise to not make you feel embarrassed or uncomfortable if you answer in all truthfulness."

"I'll agree to those terms. I want to go first, have you told anyone about my procedure yesterday?"

"Outside of leadership, no I have not told anyone. What is a hobby of yours?"

I had to sit and think, "As of lately I have found enjoyment in drawing. Besides reading mister former Erudite, what is your hobby?"

"I find that strength training helps relax my body and mind. Have you thought of any names for our child?"

This question caught me off guard because I haven't thought about that once today. To be honest I didn't think he had any interest in deciding on names with me. "For a girl I like Leticia or Letty for short. For a Boy I like Preston. Same question applies to you."

"For a girl I like the name Gabriela or Gabby. For a boy I like Grayson. Now that we have that out of the way, what do you want more a boy or a girl?"

"I want a girl. Same question applies to you."

"I want a girl also, that way she can be daddies little princess. How would you react if I kissed you right now?"

I didn't have to give him an answer to his question because I straddled his lap as I lowered myself onto him and kissed him. I kissed him with passion I didn't even know I had for him. He responded right away asking for entrance which I gladly gave him. We explored each other's mouth with perfect harmony. It's like I was made to fit perfectly into his body. We both pulled back at the same time except I rested my forehead on his. I closed my eyes and just breathed in his scent.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in our big comfortable. I looked over to the other side and smiled at Eric as he slept. I scooted over closer to him and lulled myself back to sleep by the sound of his breathing.

Page Break

Four weeks later

I woke up this morning with discomfort in my breasts. I figured this was caused from the lack of sleep that I have been experiencing this past week. I rolled my shoulders as I got out of bed to stretch my sore muscles. Suddenly realization struck me and I dashed into the bathroom and quickly locked the door.

_'Okay Beatrice now is the moment of truth, time to take the damn pee test._' I thought to myself as I pulled out the test and followed the instructions.

Five minutes later…

_'All you have to do is look at the stupid plastic tube.'_ I couldn't bring myself to look just yet. If I did not know the results I could stay 'not pregnant' a little longer. After battling with myself I walked over to the sink and looked down.

There was a pink plus sign in the second window. It happened, the experiment worked. At this moment I had a human being the size of a Lima bean growing inside of me. With that thought I instantly grew protective of my own body. I was not going to allow anyone to hurt that precious life that was a part of me.

I unlocked the door as quietly as I could and noticed that Eric was still in bed reading over a newspaper. Slowly I walked to his side of the bed and sat down on the edge. The dip down on the bed made Eric put down his paper to look at me. It was like he was trying to read my mind his eyes studying my every feature. I took his hand in mine and gently squeezed it.

"Eric, I'm pregnant." This came out barely as a whisper, unsure if he even heard me. However, I noticed his eyes widen and he snaked his arms around my waist to hug me. I could instantly tell that he was ecstatic. Was I happy? Sure, I wanted to create my own family. This just felt foreign to me because this little person that I am so protective over already, wasn't conceived out of love.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N So I haven't done a good job about connecting my readers with getting to know myself. I do love the Divergent Series. I still haven't seen Insurgent yet but I have read all the books. I did fall in love with Tris as a strong character. With that said I wanted to be brave and on Valentine's Day this year I got the three ravens tattooed on my collar bone. I am Dauntless too after all! I took the Aptitude test and I'm Divergent Amity and Dauntless. Kind and Brave!

So there you go. **PLEASE REVIEW**!

I woke up feeling nauseous and install shut myself into the bathroom. I had a sweaty palms and Goosebumps crawling up my arms. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I emptied my stomach into the towel bowl. This by far is the worst feeling I have ever experience in my life. After several flushes of the towel, I went to the sink and pulled out my toothpaste and brush. I then gargled with mouth wash so I could mask the foul breath that was present.

I unlocked the door and slowly dredged across the room to go back to bed. It was still early in the morning, dawn not even showing in the horizon. I looked over my shoulder to where Eric lay asleep peaceful. _At least I didn't wake him_. Being very quiet I slipped on my night robe and headed into the living room.

I saw that I left my sketchbook on the end table. Once I reached a blank page I let my hand wonder throughout the page without a real direction of what I was drawing. It was only about an hour later that I truly took a look at what I had created. Staring back at me was a portrait of a newborn child, eyes sparkling as was the toothless grin. On top of the child's head was a few wispy curls. This is how I wanted my child to grow up, in a loving environment encouraged to grow and learn.

A silent tear slid down my cheek. I wasn't even aware of how emotional I had become. I heard the bedroom door open and I quickly tried my best to compose myself. I wasn't ready to talk about these thoughts I was having with him, not yet anyways. That's what I kept telling myself after all.

"Hey Honey, why are you awake?" Eric's voice was genuinely of true concern. There wasn't any hidden façade when we were together. He was letting his guard down just for me.

"Oh you know, the joys of morning sickness, making its first appearance." I half smiled looking up to him, to give him the reassurance that I was alright.

"Next time please at least wake me? I know I'm not doing all the work, but I at least want to make you comfortable. I am just as much as involved in this as you are, just realize that please?"

All I could do in that to respond was lean into him and place my head on his chest. He placed his arms around me and we stayed that way until my stomach rumbled with hunger. This caused both of us to actually laugh.

"How about I make us breakfast, then we can go down to the infirmary for our doctor's appointment."

I just gave him a nod as I wasn't actually looking forward to this particular doctor's appointment. Erudite wanted to be present when I became pregnant. Seeing my brother's face again under these circumstances was not favorable. Having Dr. Pedrad being my primary physician was one thing, but having Erudite there was another story. It made this whole pregnancy seem wrong to me; creating a human being for perfect genes.

Soon the smell of bacon and eggs wafted through our apartment. I got up from my place at the couch and walked over to the kitchen island to see that Eric was just finishing plating our meal. I met his eyes and gave him a smile to show my appreciation.

"Eric, where did you learn to cook so deliciously?" The eggs melted in my mouth and the bacon was just at the right saltiness to compliment the meal perfectly.

"I happen to come across a few cook books before my time here at Dauntless." He gave me that devilish smirk of his. You could tell that he was trying to let his pride show through.

"Well if you can make breakfast taste this heavenly, sign me up for any meal you make next time."

Don't ask me why I stood up and kissed him. I couldn't tell you what my motives were to be honest; it just left like the right gesture to do.

Page Break.

Once we arrive at the nurses' station we are escorted to a private exam room. The atmosphere smells sterile here, like bleach trying to mask something else. I take my place sitting on the exam table. Eric is by my side rubbing small circles on my lower back. I allow myself to wallow in the pleasure that it gives me.

After about five minutes two noses enter into the room, both wearing blue lab coats. Dr. Pedrad comes in shortly after them and I am so thankful for that she is here. My check up starts with the usual vital checks of blood pressure and listening to my lungs. We find ourselves in an uncomfortable silence as they continue to write in my patient file. It feels like Erudite has some hidden ulterior motive to what they originally told me. This feeling in the pit of my stomach has me on pins and needles.

_'I will protect you with my life' _I say in my mind to child growing inside of me. _'I love you too much.' _With that promise in mind I will set a goal to be the best mother that I can be.

I am brought back out of my trace when they take my blood. Then they ask me for another pee test. After that is all done the next part took my breath away. We actually got to hear that baby's heartbeat. It beat fast and I knew that this child of mine would be a fighter, stubborn even like myself, _maybe_.

The two noses, whose names I really didn't want to learn are done completing their tests. They believe this experiment will create the perfect dauntless soldier someday.

"Tris I need to know when your last period was, so we can determine your due date." says Dr. Pedrad.

"I think it started around July 11th give or take a few days."

"Exact date doesn't have to be always accurate. In a few weeks will we give you an ultra sound and we will then take measurements of the fetus to see approximate gestational age. However, if my calculations are correct, I predict that your due date is April 20th." She gives me a warm smile.

Eric bends down to kisses my forehead, while smiling from ear to ear. I meet his eyes and I see happiness in them for the first time.

"I do want to remind you that your body is drastically changing. You might experience ricocheting emotions, which is caused by your fluctuating hormones. Your baby has developed the nose, mouth and ears at this point in your pregnancy. Talking to the child now will help build your bond. Do either of you have any questions for me?"

Eric speaks up before I can, "When is our next follow up appointment?"

"I'd like to reexamine Tris in four weeks. We will have a steady monthly appointment until the third trimester, and then we will go every two weeks. If any complications should arise then we will evaluate length between appointments at that time."

"Thank you Dr. Pedrad for everything, are we done?" I ask.

"Yes Tris we are and thank you for being _patient._ I know how hard it can be to keep from lashing out at _them_." With that she gives me a wink and leaves the room.

**(AN Sorry about the short Doctors visit. I'll make it up to you guys later! I was basing this appointment off my own when I first learned I was pregnant and those doctors rush those appointments!)**

Page Break

Eric and I walk hand in hand out of the Infirmary towards the Pire. I know it still is a strange image to see. When we see the odd glances I know they are trying to decide if '_this thing between Eric and I' _is real or not. I just raise my head a little higher and walk with a purpose. I know I need to give the rest of dauntless an impression that isn't '_oh look at me I'm just the pregnant one' _I need to be more then that. With that determination set in my mind I knew I needed to succeed far beyond their expectations.

Eric unlocks his office door and he lets me go in first. I take my place at the end of his desk and he sits at the center. He quickly gets started with his work on the computer while I have the task of going through active members files.

I quickly become consumed in my task at hand that time literally has slipped away. I'm only brought out of my bubble when Eric starts to massage my shoulders. I take advantage of the feeling and close my eyes. My once tense shoulders start to relax and I let a sigh slip past my lips barely audible.

"You are rubbing my shoulders and it feels amazing right now." I say still with shut eyes.

"Anything for you." He said so quietly, I think it was more for him than for me.

"Let's go to the cafeteria tonight for dinner." I said this trying to lighten the mood up.

"That actually sounds wonderful. How are you doing with the pregnancy so far?"

"This is all so new; I don't know what I should think and feel right now. I love peanut-"

Before I could continue he cut me off. "Peanut?!"

"Well yeah that's what I think of right now. This little human being is the size of a peanut."

He just shakes his head and takes my hand and leads the way to dinner. We sit at the leaders table once again however soon my friends have surrounded us. Small talk is conversed back and forth to the table. I elbow Christina to get her attention before I whisper in her ear.

"I'm pregnant." That's all I needed to say because she knows the news was bound to happen.

She turns and gives me a great big hug that I gladly return it. Uriah sees the interaction between us and gives me a look asking what that was all about.

"Well UNCLE Uriah…" is all I get out before he climbs over the table giving me a bear hug.

"I AM GOING TO BE THE BEST UNCLE EVER!" He screams out to the cafeteria. His excitement gets the attention of the surrounding tables.

Eric stands up, "Yes Tris and I are expecting." To my surprise whoops and hollers of congratulations comes from all directions around us. After what seems like a life time of noise, everyone slowly returns to their own tables.

"My due date is April 20th." I say to our table, not saying it to anyone in particular. Once again we are bombarded with various questions.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" To my surprise it was Marlene who asked me.

"I hope that it will be a girl." It was a truthful answer.

Christina then turns to me, "Are you going to find out the gender? When can you find out?"

"To answer your question yes we do want to know the gender. At twenty weeks is when I read that they should be able to determine the gender of the baby."

Our conversation goes on for another hour while the cafeteria slowly becomes empty. I yawned, feeling the fatigue start to take over my body. Eric was the one who told our group of friends that we actually needed to get back to our apartment. We said our good nights to everyone and left.

Once we make it into our apartment, I head straight to bed. I didn't even bother with changing feeling so exhausted. Eric came into the room shortly after I was already under the covers.

"Not changing into night clothes?"

"I am way too tired to even change at this point."

"Can I at least make you comfortable?"

All I could do was nod. He came over to my side of the bed and pulled back the covers. He placed his hands on my waist near the hem of my pants. Looking up me waited to get approval before he went on. Once again I nodded not caring that he would see me half naked. He unbuttoned my jeans and took off my socks. Then he went over to his dresser and pulled out a black tee shirt. "Are you able to change your shirt on your own?" He was taking in my modesty into consideration.

"Yes I can do that." After I said that he walked into the bathroom to give me privacy.

I heard the bathroom toilet flush and the sink turn on and off. The door opens and I was already changed lying back in bed. He comes around to his side of the bed and climbs in.

"Good night Tris," he pauses and reaches over to place his hand on my stomach. "Good night little one."

"Good night" is all I'm able to say before my vision goes dark.

_Sweet love, trapped in your love. I've opened up, I'm sure I can trust. _

_My heart and I were buried in dust. _

_Free me, free us. _

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight, if you walk away I will suffer tonight._

_I found a man I can trust. _

_And boy, I believe in us. I am terrified to love for the first time. _

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains? _

_I've finally found my way. _

_And I am bound to you._

_So much, so young I've faced on my own. _

_Walls I built up became my home. _

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us. _

_Sweet love and so pure. _

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart. _

_And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart. _

_Suddenly the moment's here. _

_I embrace all my fears, all that I have been carrying all these years. _

_Do I risk it all? _

_Come this far just to fall? _

_I've entrusted you boy, I believe in love, I'm bound to you. _

I am pulled from my sleep educed trance by being shaken awake. I am covered in sweat, my hair sticking to my forehead and the sides of my neck. _'What the hell was that dream about? Why was I singing to myself?_' I wasn't sure if I should give into my subconscious and face my fear. Or if I should guard myself, protect my heart at all costs. I look around the room and the lamp on Eric's nightstand is on.

"Are you alright Tris?"

I looked into those eyes that I have memorized all too well; I could see uncertainty in them. Unsure even what to make of my dream I said, "Yes, I am okay, it was just a dream."

He raised his eye brow at me, "You can tell me anything, and don't shut me out." His tone was a bit harsh towards the end; trying to make his point across to me clear.

"I know and I am sorry. I just don't know what to make of that dream. It wasn't a nightmare or anything of that nature. I am still trying to process my own feelings." I left out the part that the dream was focused on him. Do I love him? Would loving him have a power over me that I wasn't ready to give him? Would loving him be a mistake? For God's sake I hope not.

**AN – I really want your interpretation of her dream in the form of your review please. I want to see if it comes across how I wrote it. If you can guess the song I will give you a shout out for next chapter! **

**Thank you!**

**MrsBishop21 **


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Eric and I head to the leaderships' office and start working on my training. As we cross through the pit I take Eric's hand and hold my head up strong and determined to show my fellow members that I won't hide. I may be pregnant but that doesn't make me incapable of being apart of my faction.

Once inside his office he shows me the personnel files that need to be rearranged. In a nut shell I get to look through all the current dauntless members' personal files to make sure they are complete and up to date. _Real exciting_ I think to myself. This couldn't be more tedious. I feel like a secretary, and not a leaders assistant.

Since we are sharing one desk, I started making piles around the office to keep myself somewhat organized. After reading my tenth file I look over to see Eric leaning back in his chair, looking at me with a smug look on his face like he is up to something.

"What is it?" I say with a little bit of annoyance in my voice. I really don't mean to come off overly moody but currently I just want to wrap myself in a blanket and sleep. My body is already starting to change to accommodate my pregnancy. I can tell in my lower abdomen that I'm starting to show about the size of a softball. My chest has started to enlarge as well.

"Just admiring the view however, if you prefer to do something else I can think of a few things." He give me a big grin while also a wink.

"Ugggghhh, what are you talking about exactly?" Panic starts to set in as my mind wonders what he is thinking.

"Oh you know we could blow off my meeting and lock ourselves away in our apartment?" He pauses a moment while he narrows his eyes to read my silent expression. "I guess that idea is off the table... I have a meeting over at Erudite that I think you should attend with me."

"Sure why not," I pause "Will they want to run tests on me?" I know were both in this experiment together but it's my body doing all the hard work. I am becoming protective of this little peanut growing inside of me. Just because they created it doesn't make it any less mine.

"Knowing Jeanine as long as I have she will want to see us. It's bound to be scheduled anyway since we confirmed that we are expecting."

I huff in annoyance, "Let's just get this over with." I look over to the clock on the way saying already eleven fifteen. After putting away the files we leave his office and start making our way to the train tracks.

"Eric, do you think that it's a good idea for me jumping on and off the train?" I really don't want to jeopardize this child's life.  
I feel him place his hands gently on my waist and pull me closer to him stopping me in my tracks. He cups my face and brings it up so that I am looking at his stormy grey eyes. They seem clouded with an unreadable emotion.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." The way he says it is more like a vow. An unbreakable promise that he is letting me in on.

My mind is clouded with too many thoughts to give him a response so I just nod my head as we continue to wait to jump on the train and make our way to Erudite.

Page break

As we approach the front building of Erudite I become slightly anxious. I try to suppress this emotion and walk a little taller to put on a façade. I can't seem weak to them, I am Dauntless more or less. Sure my initiation was swept under my feet but I am trying my best to act the part.

Walking side by side, I take Eric's hand without looking at him and I give him a gentle squeeze. This is more for me than it is him. I don't want to be Dauntless leaders assistant here, I want to be his equal, his partner.

Sure it's still hard for me to wrap my head around that fact that because of this experiment that I am married to him. I guess what makes is unbelievable is the fact that he distances himself from me. That is my whole issue with this experiment.

I am not sure distance is the right word, hesitance seems a better fit to me like he's cautious.

If they expect us to raise our child like this perfect Dauntless soldier I can't do it by myself. They choose him to be an equally responsible to the outcome, I guess as the female I am, I just want some effort on his part. Seriously what is his deal?

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I give Eric a weak smile as we come up to the elevator bank. We stand waiting for the doors to open, after a minute a group of Erudites step out wearing white lab coats. I catch a pair of blue eyes that I grew up with for sixteen years.

As we make eye contact he stops in his tracks. His group of colleagues continues walking down the hall as he is planted in his spot. He looks dumbfounded as to why he sees me. I don't start a conversation because frankly now is not the time or place. Faction before blood, that's what we believe in.

We brush past him to get on the elevator at the last moment leaving Caleb behind wide eyed as the doors close.

We take the elevator on the top floor, and we step into a very white hallway. There is no indication of whose offices are on this floor, so I can only assume at this point that the labs are here.  
Eric takes my arm and pulls me along towards the left hallway and continue walking untIl we stop just outside a light blue door. Eric raises his hand to the door I'm a fist and knocks.

"You may come in." says a muffled voice from the other side.  
I open the door first and make quick eye contact to show I am ready.

"Well if it isn't my favorite couple. Please come have a seat." Says none other than Jeanine Mathews. This makes my grimace however I try to push it aside as we take a seat in front of her desk. I need to keep a neutral face.

"Hello Ms. Mathews, it is a pleasure to see you again." I can only hope this façade sticks, as of right now I am terrified to the bone. Eric simply nods his head in response to my greeting.

"Jeanine, I understand you wanted to schedule this meeting as soon as we confirmed our pregnancy. What exactly do you need from us?"

"I didn't know that the experiment was progressing this quickly to be honest. I assume that you, Beatrice are going to your scheduled appointments and taking the vitamins?"

"Yes Ma'am I am." Keep these answers simple then she can't question me further. That is the mantra I am repeating in my head.

"Well that is excellent news, at this point Erudite is in contact with your doctor. They are sending us the information that we need so we can evaluate the experiment. We won't interfere with your normal lives really until the child is born. That's when our observations will change and we will need more access to your daily lives."

This makes me cringe on the inside. I cannot let her know that I despise the idea of being watched over. I give her a fake smile than turn my body towards Eric and grab his hand; see I can play wife.

"Ms. Mathews with all due respect can we reschedule this meeting for another time? I'd like to get back home and rest a bit let my body get acclimated to the changes it is experiencing." The sooner we can leave the better.

"Very well than, I'll see you both soon."

Page break

"Eric, you cannot deny that there is an ulterior motive here then to just create a perfect child." My anger is starting to boil because I know he's hiding so,etching from me.

"If I tell you what I know, I need you to promise me a few things first."

I _KNEW_ IT! There is something bigger going on here! Shit, that means my worst fears could come true; they could take this little human being away from me.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when Eric navigates us through our apartment to the couch. He's holding my arms a bit tighter than normal, as if he knows that I will leave once he tells me the truth. Which in all reality is exactly what I intend to do.

"I want you to know that I really did have no say in whom they picked for this experiment. It truly was about genetics. Once they told me that I'd be paired with you to bring a child into this world. I was genuinely joyful, I don't do emotions very well, Tris. I just knew that things could work between us, if we both try. Don't get me wrong, I know I haven't exactly lived up to 'Loving Husband' by any means." He pauses a moment while he scratches the back of his neck. "What I tell you about this all, I want you to promise that you won't leave me." He sighs, "I know you will need time to comprehend this all but please talk to me, let me in on what you're thinking."

"Eric, your scarring me, just spit it out what do you know?"

"Jeanine came up with this experiment to see if it would be possible to create someone who is 100% Divergent, susceptible to any serum created."

"WHAT?!"


	7. Chapter 7

A blood curling scream vibrated off the walls of the apartment. It was earth shattering the pitch sounded like someone was being murdered. It was only when my senses came back to myself that it was me who was screaming. I can't take this, without looking at Eric I rose from the couch and walked very shakily towards the bathroom.

Once I was threw the door, I leaned back to try to get my breathing under control. My chest was heaving so much that it was making my legs shake more violently. Eventually gravity took over and I slump down the door and sat on the floor. My tears were burning down my face; I tried to muffle to sound because I know who would be waiting for me on the other side of the door.

I am not sure how much time as passed as I lay curled up on the bathroom floor. My tears have since dried up and I lay there feeling numb. I get up and move over to the bathtub and start the water. _I am so sorry baby I never wanted your life to be a lab rat. I love you too much for that to be your life. _

Once I have taken off my clothes I gently sink into the tub, the water slightly burning my skin as I go down deeper. My mind is still in a cloud trying to decide which way is up.

I don't even remember how I came to have a razor blade in my hand. I look at the small shiny object and I can vaguely see my reflection in it. I turn it away immediately I don't want to see how pale my face is.

Contemplating what I could do with this silver object in my hand, I drag it lightly across my skin and Goosebumps form in its wake. I can see the slight red line form on my ivory skin. The pain is none comparable to what my heart is feeling right now; it is as if it has stopped beating. I close my eyes once more to drown out the voices screaming in my head. _Yeah right like that could get rid of me that easily? _I shake involuntary to get the snarky comment my subconscious has provided me.

I become aware that the water has started to turn cold, but that still doesn't give me enough will power to get out. Fumbling with the shiny blade I cut deep across my wrists and fall into an unconscious state. My mind turns black and it feels like I am currently weightless. It is only in this state of mind that I am not thinking about anything, I feel nothing. I sink deeper in.

Page break

My eye lids are heavy, I try to pry them open but they won't. I strain my ears to try to see if I can pick up on any sounds around me. All I hear is breathing, whether it is only mine I have no clue. I don't smell any chemicals or harsh cleaning products of being in the infirmary and that only adds to more of my confusion. I take in a deeper breathe and smell lavender from my comforter. _Am I in bed? _

I have enough strength to turn over so I am lying on my side while my equilibrium catches up with me. _Come on eyes open!_ I repeat this mantra until eventually I have them half open.

I can tell that there are no lights on, so adjusting to the darkness is a welcome to my sore eyes.

I feel a bandage around my wrist and I am brought back to my own reality. _Shit what happened_? My only logical conclusion is that Eric must have found me. _But why would he take me to bed and not the infirmary? _I am only left with more questions as I growl in frustration. I suddenly feel the bed shift and I roll over meeting those grey eyes. _I am still mad at you. _My snarky subconscious tells him. I don't say anything; I won't be the one to start this unbearable conversation.

As I look over at him lying on his side facing me, I see him bring his hand up only to stop mid air unsure if he should continue. I keep a neutral face because I don't want to show him the emotions that I am currently feeling. He gets enough courage to continue and move his hand lightly up and down my arm only to stop and hold me at my bandage.

I look down at the light pink that has gone through. I look back over to him to determine what he is feeling only to see that he has let a single tear run down his cheek. He doesn't bother to wipe it away not in the moment.

He clears his throat, "Why Tris? Why did you think that was the solution?"

I flinched at how heartbreaking his voice sounded. It was as if I caused him that pain. _Well in a way you have! You tried to kill yourself and his child! _In my mind she is shaking her head in a disapproval manner while her arms are crossed over her chest at me.

I don't have the heart to speak just yet because I know my voice will betray me. I just shake my head lightly before placing it back on the pillow. I close my eyes to feel him caressing my face before letting it rest on my back.

The feeling of small circles draws me into an unconscious state as I drift off to sleep once more.

Page break

I am not sure how much time has passed but I certainly know from what my body is telling me I need to get up and use the rest room. I groggily open my eyes to see Eric watching me from his side of the bed. I can tell by the dark circles under his eyes that he had little maybe no sleep last night. A sharp pang of guilt hits my stomach as I get up and make the silent trek to the bathroom.

I come back out after to see Eric sitting up in bed with his legs crossed looking at me quizzically. I glance over to the night stand to see that the clock says nine thirty; this instantly brings the alarms in my head going off as to why he's still here and not at work.

"Before you even ask, I called Max and told him we both wouldn't be coming into the office."

I nod in acknowledgement and walk over to his side. I silently ask permission to sit next to him. He gently grabs my hand and pulls me into his lap. I stiffen involuntary because I don't know what to expect.

I look up and I see his brows furrowed as his eyes are stormy. I give a frail smile as I bring my hand up to cup his cheek as hold it there while he closes his eyes at the physical contact.

I may have done some unspeakable things over the last twenty four hours however; I want him to know that I won't ever attempt anything like that again.

"Eric, I…" My voice trails off, do I apologize? Should I still be angry and hurt? Even my subconscious hasn't made an appearance this morning to guide me in what I should be feeling. "I am sorry for the pain I caused you. I wasn't thinking clearly and I was hurt."

"I can't lose you. I promise I won't get angry and fight, that won't help either one of us right now. What I do need is for you to let me in on why I found you in the bathtub like that last night? I was so scared." He pulls me in a little tighter as he kisses the top of my head.

It would not do us any good if I only tell him half the truth so here goes nothing. "Eric, I was so scared for the life that peanut would have. I don't want it growing up thinking its 'normal' to be Erudite's lab rat." I felt him shiver as I said that, so I put my head on his shoulder and just sat there with him holding me.

"Tris I don't know what to do. I don't even know if there is a way out of this." His voice once again is shaky not holding conviction. _He is just as unsure as you are!_ Oh so now you want to show up to the party? I sigh in exasperation.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I feel like as a writer my last chapter was written extremely well for my standards. I can honestly say I can only hope it gets that much better from here. I am not sure if this lives up to my last chapter. I tried my best I promise you that!

Please review and tell me your thoughts.

Oh and a special shout out dedicating this chapter to poetof93! **She is the best**!

ERICS POV

(Takes place when they are at home in the previous chapter.)

As soon as we walk through the door, I take Tris's hand and walk us over to the couch. If we are going to have this conversation then for my sake I need to be sitting down. I know she will not like what I am going to say. I look at her and become aware that her eyes are dodging everywhere, like she is already searching for the quickest exit. I pull her into my lap and snake my arms around her waist. I don't want her to run away; I can't let her do that.

I take a deep breath of air feeling my shoulder tense in anticipation of what I'm about to say; breathing in the lavender scent of her hair slightly loosens the tension and I move forward.

"I want you to know that I really did have no say in whom they picked for this experiment. It truly was based about genetics. Once they told me that I'd be paired with you to bring a child into this world. I was genuinely joyful; I don't do emotions very well, Tris. I just knew that things could work between us, if we both try. Don't get me wrong, I know I haven't exactly lived up to 'Loving Husband' by any means." I pause while I unconsciously scratch the back of my neck. "What I tell you about this all, I want you to promise me that you won't leave." _I couldn't afford to lose you._ Searching in her eyes I start to see uncertainty, like I am going to reveal her biggest nightmare. "I know you will need time to comprehend this all but please talk to me, let e in on what you're thinking?"

I can feel her start to tremble in my arms. _God please give me strength to get through this._

"Eric, your scarring me, just spit it out. What do you know?"

_I don't want you to be afraid, that's the last thing I want. I just don't know how to express that into words. _

"Jeanine came up with this experiment to see if it would be possible to create someone who is 100% Divergent, susceptible to any serum created." _Well that part is out in the open. _

"WHAT?!"

I watch her eyes glaze over as if she physically just left her body. Her breathing started to become more erratic and I fear that she is starting to have a panic attack. _Not good!_

The next thing that came from her mouth was a catastrophic scream at the top of her lungs. I had to cover my ears because the pitch was unbearable. She took this as an opportunity, since my hands were free to toddle over to the bathroom.

I take in that she could barely walk at this point. _Way to go asshole. _I swiftly run towards the door however, she had already shut and locked it. I didn't bother banging on the door. I knew she needs time that much I could give her. So I sat there straining my ears to pick up on any noise that came from the inside.

About an hour has passed and her sniffling has subsided. _Crying I can deal with, I think_. I hear the water turn on, and assume that she will be taking a bath. I don't hear her movements as the water stops running.

I can feel the steam from the water start to escape from under the door. _I hope the water is not too hot for you and peanut_.

Forty five minutes has passed and I don't think she has gotten out of the water yet. Red flag warnings are going off in my head. For whatever reason my subconscious is telling me that something is dreadfully wrong, Tris should have gotten out by now. I fumble in my pocket to retrieve the master key. _Thank God I became a leader!_

I place the key in the small hole and turn it until the mechanism unlocks. I slowly turn the handle unsure of what I will see on the other side. _Please be alright_. My breathing hitches as I sweep my eyes towards the bathtub where I see her.

Tris is slumped over the side of the tub with her eyes closed; blood is trickling down her wrist into the water turning it pink. _NO! This cannot be happening!_ This is way far worse than anything I envisioned. Her breathing is coming in shallow as I scooped her up out of the water, caring her towards our bedroom. Once I laid her on the bed, I checked her pulse. _Shit this is not good! _

I moved at super speed towards the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. I was fumbling under the sink until I found it, knocking over the cleaning supplies that was in my way. I sprinted back into our room and started stitching her wrist. _I am beyond grateful that I was born in Erudite_.

My mind is going a million miles a minute thinking of how I could have prevented this. _Stay calm Eric, take care of her first. Make sure she stays alive, that is the ultimate goal._ I close my eyes for a second to collect myself. I decided to listen to that voice, she is my priority. I opened a small white box from the first aid kit that contained gauze. I wrap it around her wrist until I am satisfied that it will prevent bleeding further.

She is lying in my arms now, her breathing is returning to a stable in and out. _This is progress, this is good_. I kiss the top of her head as I position her to be more comfortable on our bed.

I vowed to myself that I will stay awake until she wakes up. Hours trickled by as I see her start to twitch in her sleep. Dreaming is the only logical explanation for this.

When morning comes, I grab my phone and dial the only person who needs to know that we are not coming into work.

"Hey Max, Tris and I won't be in the office today. We have a situation that we need to deal with together outside of prying ears. I promise to give you a full report once were done." I don't give him an opportunity to go into further details as I hang up on him.

I scoot closer to Tris and I rub small circles on her slightly swollen stomach. There is a precious life that is just under her skin that needs to be protected. "I love you, even before I have met you. I won't let anything happen to you, or your mom." I whisper to our peanut.

I withdrew my hand from her stomach as I felt her start to wake up. I don't need her freaking out on me that I'm touching her. I see her turn over to her right side, eyes still shut. She starts to move her hands over her bandage, her eye brows furrow in curiosity.

I snuggle closer to her, the bed shifting with my weight. She notices the dip and rolls over in my direction.

I don't want to alarm her; before I even realize what I'm doing, I have my hand out reaching for her. _I just want to touch you softly_.

I observer her as she has her mask on, trying to not show me any emotion. I decide to muster up the courage to continue lightly brushing down her arm, until I reach her bandage.

I don't even know when it happened but my eyes started to fill, I try to blink them away; however, a tear slides down my cheek.

I clear my throat, "Why Tris? Why did you think that was the solution?" I try to hold conviction in my voice, but the thought of her doing what she did is breaking my heart.

She is just studying my facial features; I can see the hurt in her eyes is unmistakable. She doesn't speak to me, only shaking her head before placing it back on the pillow.

I place my hand on the small of her back to rub small soothing circles to let her know I am here. _I will always be here_. She closes her eyes and falls back asleep.

Page Break

I start to feel her movements before she opens her drowsy eyes. She slips out of bed silently and goes back into the bathroom.

_Please don't do what you did last night, _I sit up against the headboard so I can see her the moment she walks back in. _If she even comes back! _I shake the thought out of my head and involuntary shiver.

I spot our door open slightly and she walks back in with uncertainty in her steps. She looks over at the clock, and I can see the time registering in her head.

"Before you even ask, I called Max and told him we both wouldn't be coming into the office."

She walks over to my side of the bed and stays there. Her eyes are searching mine for permission to sit down next to me. I respond by pulling her into my lap, wanting some sort of bodily contact with her. I sense her muscles stiffening, unsure of what I will do next. She relaxes once she feels that I just want to embrace her.

I was stunned when she touches my cheek than to caress my face. I welcome the contact by closing my eyes, leaning into her hand.

"Eric, I…"I barely hear her speak as she trails off. "I am sorry for the pain I caused you. I wasn't thinking clearly and I was hurt."

I pull tighter around her not wanting to let go. "I can't lose you. I promise I won't get angry and fight, that won't help either one of us right now. What I do need is for you to let me in on why I found you in the bathtub like that last night? I was so scared." The last part is really for me but I don't mind that I told her. I kiss the top of her head to illustrate to her I care.

"Eric, I was so scared for the life that peanut would have. I don't want it growing up thinking its 'normal' to be Erudite's lab rat."

I shudder at the thought of my origin faction testing our child. "Tris, I don't know what to do. I don't even know if there is a way out of this." _But I'll be damned determined to see that it stops right here, right now! _

"Tris, I need to know one hundred percent that you won't ever pull a stunt like that again." She flinches at the harshness in my declaration.

"It won't, I promise." She looks into my eyes showing me that what she is saying is honestly true.

Page break

I left Tris in our apartment with everything that she could possibly need so she doesn't have to go out. I don't want her to be bombarded with twenty questions regarding her bandage on her wrist. I told her that I was heading to Erudite for an unexpected meeting with Jeanine. I can't just sit by and not do anything; I had to put a stop to this once and for all.

This event over the past twenty four hours has truly been an eye opener for me. I have to try harder in my relationship with Tris; I have to prove to her that I will be supportive of her and our unborn child.

I jumped off the train and headed in the direction of Erudite's main building. I squared off my shoulders, and held my head high; walking with a purpose. No one is getting in my way, not today. Heads will roll at whoever tries to stop me. I narrowed my eyes as I approached the receptionist being as intimidating as I could.

"I need to see Jeanine, and I must see her now!" My voice was deadly as I made it apparent to the receptionist that I meant grave business.

She scrambled to her keyboard frantically typing away. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed impatiently. She then turned to her phone and dialed away.

"Sir, Ms. Matthews is in a meeting right now…" She trails off once she see's that I won't take no for an answer.

"Unacceptable!" I bellow at her heatedly.

She scurries away from the desk nervously looking around, she returns with another Nose. _Great just what I need to deal with right now._

"I must see Jeanine, I won't say it again!" They won't like ruthless Dauntless Leader, if I don't get my way soon. My temper is starting to boil and adrenaline is pulsating through my veins. I turn around on my heel and make my way to the elevator bank, without acknowledging the shouts coming from behind me.

The doors open and I step inside pressing the button for the top floor and watch as the receptionist is cowering at her desk. The ride up to the top was going slower than my liking and was starting to get on my nerves even more.

I hear a faint ding of the elevator door, signaling that I have reached my floor. I navigate the all too familiar hallways and approach Jeanine's office door. I don't bother for the courtesy of knocking; I just open the door and take in the surroundings. I observe Jeanine sitting behind her desk with a perplexing expression, than I see Caleb sitting in front of her. _Just perfect the two people who are directly involved with this mess_.

"Jeanine, Erudite is stopping this experiment as of immediately." I don't give her the satisfaction of asking, this is a command. I saunter in closer to both of them putting on my ruthless façade.

"And why would we do that?" She asks casually, pursing her lips.

"I didn't ask you to stop the experiment. I am_ telling _you that it's done, over, never going to continue!" I am practically shouting at her at this point. I don't want to play into her mind games.

"You know it's going to take more than that to end my plans." She plasters an evil grin on her face as if she's already won. _You will never win, _I say to her in my head.

"No you listen to ME Jeanine! I have authority over my faction members and I am telling you that Tris and I are finished participating in this experiment. **Erudite will have absolutely NO INVOLEMENT IN OUR LIFE**!"

With that I turn my back on her and Caleb. I look over my shoulder as I exit her office, I notice Caleb with a terrified expression while Jeanine looks indifferent. I don't bother shutting her office door, while I storm out down the hallway. I don't bother with the elevators this time; I need to let off some of this steam so I take the stairs.

Once I depart from the building, I head towards Dauntless compound. I need to get back to Tris.


	9. Chapter 9

Tris POV

It has been eight months since Eric went over to Erudite. Eight months of not even written communication from Jeanine, regarding the experiment. Eight months of anxiety reaching an all time high; realizing that not only would I be a mother at sixteen, but a mother to twins.

I look down at my insanely huge swollen belly, rubbing soothing circles to calm the early stages of labor.

A sense of calm washes over me as I look around our apartment at the group gathered around me. My closest friends are here. Friends is a poor excuse for a word, these people are my family. I let a single tear fall down my cheek as I recall the precious moments where they stood by my side.

I waddle over to Christina and try to give her the tightest squeeze that my body would allow. "I love you Christina, thank you."

She brushes a soft kiss to my cheek then releases me. I watch Uriah sitting on our couch, stuffing his face with chocolate cake. "Hey give me a bite!" I say giving him a cheeky smile.

His face lights up as if he is caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Despite the contractions coming more frequent, I made it my goal to keep walking around.

Everyone took turns in rotations to walk with me up and down the hallways. I was even shocked to see Tori volunteered to take a stroll with me.

"How you feeling short stuff?"

"Oh, you know. I'm going to be pushing two watermelons out pretty soon." I was trying to be more sarcastic then it came out.

Another wave of sharp tightening pulsated through my stomach, as I almost heaved over.

"Ahh! It is getting stronger Tori! I think it's time to go see Dr. Pedrad."

"Okay Sweets, everything will be alright, stay calm. Can you make it back to the apartment?"

"Ahhh! I'm not sure it's getting worse." The pain was excruciating, I told myself from the beginning I didn't want drugs to affect the labor process. However, at this moment I was highly reconsidering my own judgment.

Eric rushed to my side once we were in the door way. I closed my eyes as another wave convulsed through me. I don't know how he did it, when I opened my eyes Eric was caring me down the dark halls towards the infirmary.

Who would have known he was so strong, I felt like a beached whale. "Eric, I ... I …" I trailed off unsure which part I wanted to tell him. _That I loved him? That I am terrified that I won't make a good mother?_

He kissed my temple just before placing me on the lumpy hospital bed. I closed my eyes to relish in the feelings that he created within me.

Doctor Pedrad and Nurse Marlene quickly rushed into my room, starting to get my vitals. It was determined, that I was nine centimeters dilated; too far into labor for an epidural. They were able to give me a pain shot to ease my nerves.

"Alright Tris, you're almost there. I need you to listen to your body, when you start to feel the sensation that you need to push, do it. I am not going anywhere; I am here for you as well as these little angels that will be joining us soon." She had a soft smile on her face.

Even though she was my doctor, she was more to me than that. I learned over the last few weeks that she was my mother's best friend before she transferred out. If I couldn't have my mother in this moment, I was glad to have another mother figure close.

A half hour went by in the blink of an eye. I had my feet in the stirrups, finally ready to meet these little humans who grew inside of me for the last nine months.

Three pushes later, I heard the first cry. I didn't know who was born first our son or daughter. They placed her on a table near by checking over the newborn.

Within minutes, the next one came into this world with a much stronger set of lungs.

Eric brought over a bundle swaddled in blue and placed him on my chest. "Gabriel, meet your mommy." He kissed his tiny bald head before going back over to our daughter. "Peyton Ruby this is your beautiful mommy."

I looked into his silvery eyes and saw a twinkle in them. My heart melted in this moment. I gave birth to two beautiful babies.

Both their eyes were still shut, resting on my chest. I could tell fatigue was starting to set in as my eyes drooped closed.

"Rest now my love." I am not sure if I actually heard those words or if it was part of my dreams as I drifted off.

Authors Note:

I know this was short. I just wanted to give you guys something to let you know I haven't abandoned the story. Life happens, as we all know. Please review!


End file.
